


The Murder of My Grandfather

by NordicPossession



Series: Horror_Dreams [2]
Category: Horror - Fandom, murder - Fandom, terror - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession
Summary: In a very terrifying dream I witness the horrific murder of my grandfather.





	The Murder of My Grandfather

So I was at my grandparents house up in Missouri, my mothers parents, just relaxing on the bed in one of the down stairs rooms looking at stuff on my deviantart account when I heard shouts and yelling coming from outside. I look outside just to see my mother yelling at my grandfather, her father, to “shut up and obey me!” And the usual criminal way of talking to their victims. My brother was there with her trying to calm my grandfather down.

All of a sudden my mother starts pouring gasoline all over my poor grandfather and he screams, “oh my god!! Please!! What the hell are you doing!?!? No please don’t!!!!” And after that is done, my mother lights a match, tosses it onto him, and he is all of a sudden engulfed in flames. He screams and falls down dead within a few minutes, at the mercy of a quick death, unlike so many others before him. 

I stand there terrified at what my mother and brother had just done. They see me and motion for me to sit down unless I want to be killed like my grandfather just was. I sit down and start looking up things again but can’t focus on what I was doing anymore. So I just sit there and listen to my mother and brother talk about “oh how great my fathers/grandfathers life was and how this was a mercy killing to put him out of his agony of being very sick with a form of the Black Death!” I screeched at hearing those words because my grandfather was not sick at all! He was healthier than he had ever been! For gods sake he was working out and looked ever more handsome than before! 

So all day I just sat there, growing more and more terrified as I sat there, listening to the flames crackling and my grandfathers body burning. I got up twice to stretch my own body out and looked outside. It looked as if the body was almost gone and I give a sigh of relief.

Finally my mother puts out the flames and there is my grandfathers body lying there, in the fetal position, with its lower arms and legs, eyes, ears, and lips the only parts of it that were totally gone and it’s skin a dark brown and oh so shiny. I am mystified, and even more terrified than before, at how it did not burn like it would have in the morgue. My mother all of a sudden rolled it over so that it was facing me and began crying as she hugged it. “oh how I miss you already! My sweet sweet father!” My brother could not cry even though he did smile nor could I cry nor smile because I had just witnessed a horrible horrible murder. The murder of my grandfather.


End file.
